1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser-positioning device for drilling machine, and more particularly to a laser-positioning device that is operable to indicate to the operator the exact location where the drill tool is to be landed to perform drilling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drilling machine is a common tool machine for domestic use as well as for specific mechanical machining in factories. A drilling machine usually can be pneumatically or electrically driven. By fast rotation, the drill tool bore a hole in the material of the part being machined. A drilling machine generally has a wide range of application and is usually used in repair operations. To perform drilling, an initial center hole usually has to be defined on the piece to be machined.
In performing drilling, the operator usually is guided via his/her visual observation to target the center hole. This often results in a biased position of the drilled hole, which causes imprecision and may require a time-consuming realignment of the drill hole. Realignment of the drill hole further may damage the piece being machined. Therefore there is a need for an apparatus that can overcome the problems of the prior art and enable accurate drilling.